


Bruce Wayne - one universe over - was born magical.

by Grey_Bard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, DCU, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard





	Bruce Wayne - one universe over - was born magical.

Bruce Wayne - one universe over - was born magical. (Not at the same year as Harry Potter.)

 

He's rather grim about the whole thing.

 

Everyone _expects_ him to be Slytherin, but he's Ravenclaw. His fellow Ravenclaws look askance. His priorities are not their priorities.

 

He's surprisingly good at illusions for someone so blunt. Obviously, he's good at many things, but particularly good with illusions. He doesn't_ break_ the illusions of others, he's just very good at knowing that they _are_. Also, his personal ones, while often understated, are the best.

 

He does not play Quidditch. He does, however, enjoy exploring the grounds, and you never know where next he will pop out of as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

 

His parents were killed by a back alley street thug, almost a squib. He has no interest in becoming an auror, much to the confusion of all who know him well.

 

Magically, he doesn't have powers of any note. He isn't very strong in them. But like jujutsu, he knows exactly where to apply it. He doesn't envy anyone their powers, much to the continual amazement of the teachers who know his true power levels.

 

His fellow students have no clue, generally. It never occurs to them to ask. Obviously, Alfred tutored him well before he ever went to school.

 

Alfred, by the way, is a goblin.

 

He, of course, is terribly discreet about how he ended up in the Wayne employ. But the other goblins, likewise discreet, treat him with the _utmost _respect and caution. Bruce, while discreet himself, and perfectly mannered about it, clearly does not take kindly to any... ill-educated ... comments on goblins.

 

Frankly, it's a natural match. Bruce is as work-oriented as any goblin born. A rare thing for a human.

 

The Wayne family is at _least_ as old as the Malfoys. They just are far more tasteful about the whole thing, and the family name has changed a few times when the only heir was female. This does not phase the Waynes (by any name) throughout the ages. After all, the family remains, and rest assured, if they take a name, it will be they who dominate the future generations of it.

 

If a Wayne lady heir married a Malfoy, she would most certainly not take his name. Not that one would. So... vulgar.

 

Why, Lucius makes a fool of himself at Quidditch matches. And engages in rivalries with children!

 

Impeccable aesthetic taste or not, well, he's almost noveau riche. Only worse, for he doesn't have their excuse or advantages.

 

And Deatheaters! The less said the better.

 

That's probably what Thomas and Martha Wayne would have said, at any rate. Of course, this is not as at the forefront of Bruce's mind as it would have been to past generations. Because, well, A) He's Bruce. And B) Goblins have... their own perspective.

 

Although they most certainly _do _have the concept of tacky. It translates as Wasters Of Metal Upon Foolishness.


End file.
